Go for it!
by JenJenJen13
Summary: Aya is heartbroken over her unrequited feelings for Rei, and Ran's pep-talk gives her the confidence she needs. Too bad dense Ran doesn't know someone else is taking her advice to heart as well! Yuuya/Ran, one-shot


Nope, I don't own Gals… or Super Gals… or Super Gals! Ran Kotobuki! or whatever the American adaption is.

This takes place on some random day when Aya is crying about her unrequited feelings for Rei or whatever... she's moping about whether or not to ask him out or not, and Ran gives her a pep talk.

2 pages, 241 word story. This is a new record for me. xD Really, I think the author notes are longer than the actual story is… haha.

And spelling for Yuya/Yuuya or Number Two/Second Place--he's Yuya/Number Two in the original manga, Yuuya/Second Place in the anime. The scene I'm writing about here is based off the anime, so he's Yuuya/Second Place.

* * *

"Aya, would you stop already!?"

Aya looked up at her best friend, her eyes red from her crying.

Ran smacked her hand on the table angrily. "You like Otohata, don't you? You want to be his girlfriend, right!?"

Aya, unable to speak, nodded.

"Then just go for it! I mean, c'mon, what've you got to lose? You know we'll all back you up, Aya!" Ran said, nudging Miyu under the table and shaking Yuuya's shoulder enthusiastically, encouraging them both to back her up.

"Ran's right, Aya!" Miyu said, nodding.

"Yeah, we're all rooting for you!" Yuuya agreed.

Aya blushed horribly. "Oh, you guys… Ran…"

"C'mon, girl, it's go time," Ran told her. "Did you already forget what I told you? Real women have guts! And real gals speak their minds, anywhere, anytime!"

Aya nodded, her cheeks pink and her eyes red from her crying. "I know," she said, "it's, just… I'm not too good at this kind of thing. I'm a nerd, I'm not interesting, I'm—"

"AYA!" Ran interrupted. "Nobody's ever gonna fall for you if you don't start liking yourself!! Now stop beating yourself up over every little thing and have some confidence!"

"You're right, Ran," Aya said, "I'm just new to this whole thing. I've gotta go, I've got cram school—bye, Miyu, Second Place!" she called, as she hurriedly got her things together and ran out the door, nearly running INTO the door.

"She didn't listen to a word I said, did she?" Ran complained.

"Go easy on her, Ran," Miyu said, "she's not as confident as you are…"

"I thought your advice was great, Ran," Yuuya added. Too bad I'm in the same boat as Aya…

Ran grinned. "Well, of course it was! The great Ran Kotobuki always gives great advice!"

Miyu rolled her eyes and sipped her juice. Yuuya chuckled a little. "I'll bet. You're incredible, Ran."

Ran's grin didn't fade. "Keep 'em coming, Second Place!"

Yuuya had a sudden idea. It was a gamble, but it was the only idea he'd had for a while now…

Miyu glanced at Yuuya curiously. She could almost see the gears in his head turning.

"You know, Ran… maybe you could help me out with something?" Yuuya suggested.

"Sure! What's up, Second Place?" Ran asked.

"Well… you see… if I liked someone, but I was too shy to tell her how I felt, what would you suggest I do?" Yuuya asked.

Ran tapped her chin with her straw thoughtfully, then smiled. "Well, it's like I told Aya! Gals gotta have guts! And guys gotta have guts too!" she said. "If you really like this girl, Second Place, don't be worried about what she might say, just go for it!"

Yuuya nodded slowly. "Go for it…" He glanced across the table at Miyu, who was watching him suspiciously. He could tell she knew he was up to something, but before he could say anything to her (not that he would have, Ran was right there) Miyu gave him a small nod and a wink. As if reading her mind, Yuuya could tell what she was saying—"Go for it!"

Yuuya sighed and took a deep breath nervously. Ran and Miyu both agreed; he should go for it, even though Ran had no idea who he was referring to. Ran herself hadn't stopped talking yet.

"Now who do you like, Second Place?" she asked curiously. "I never see you around any girls, except for those nutjobs who chase you and that jerk Otohata around begging for autographs…"

Miyu rolled her eyes. "Ran is so dense," she said, shaking her head.

"Huh?" Ran asked curiously. "What's going on? What're you two up to?"

Without another doubt in his mind, Yuuya leaned closer to Ran and pressed his lips against hers.

Miyu closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable fist of fury to sock Yuuya in the nose. But strangely, it didn't come.

Yuuya pulled away from Ran, and, before she could react, he ran out the door of the McDonalds, squealing in fright along the way. Ran turned around and shouted after him.

"Hey! Second Place! What's going on?" she demanded, but Yuuya was already halfway across Shibuya by now. Ran turned to Miyu. "Wha-wh-what? What's going on?" she asked, looking confused. "What's gotten into Second Place?"

"Ran," Miyu grumbled, "you are as dense as a brick wall!"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean!?" Ran asked, looking flustered. "Dammit, Miyu!"

* * *

I love the idea of making Ran dense. That was a great idea... the amazing Ran Kotobuki! the great Ran Kotobuki! super Gal Ran Kotobuki! ...and the girl can't figure out that Yuuya's in love with her!

Haha, being the author is great. Should I stick with one-shots or write an actual story? Actual stories are a lot of work… maybe I'll stick with the one-shot stories. What do you guys think? Review!! Review!! Review!!

(Uhh, I just did a spell check and the stupid thing auto-corrected "Miyu" to "Mayo". I think I fixed 'em all…)


End file.
